Adolescente
by anairamellark18
Summary: (ADAPTACIÓN) Contrólate Peeta, es tu prima ¿Lo olvidas?. Por que aunque se besaban, no podían omitir la culpa. gracias a Zombie M-Fowl que me permitió adaptar está historia y aquí la tienen )
1. Chapter 1

**Adolescente**

**Capitulo I**

**Rojo, como una fresa**

**_Las dos personas en el castillo_**  
**_destruyendo su interior._**  
**_Las campanas anuncian el final_**  
**_para el ruidoso caballero y la princesa._**

Peeta, estaba tratando de entender la mala suerte que el universo le daba. Se cuestiono seriamente si en alguna vida pasada realizo el pecado más horrible y ahora el karma se vengaba. Primero le avisaban de último minuto que su "querida prima" -Nótese el sarcasmo- se quedaría "temporalmente" en la casa de huéspedes.

-Tienes algunos problemas con su familia.-explico su madre en la mañana, cortando algunas verduras de espaldas a su hijo. El se limito hacer una mueca, sabía que protestar no le ayudaría.

-¿Cuánto tiempo se quedara?-

-Será por poco tiempo.- Peeta dudo del "Poco tiempo" por el tono de voz empleado por su progenitora.

-¿Cuánto es "Poco tiempo"?-Volvió a preguntar el chico rubio. Portia dejo las verduras y volteo hacia su hijo, sonriendo algo avergonzada, sabía que no le agradaba la idea de que su prima se quedara vivir bajo el mismo techo que el.

-No lo sé.-El rubio gimió en protesta.-Entiende por favor Peeta, no la ha pasado muy bien con su familia estos últimos meses, necesita estar un tiempo...alejada de ellos.

_-"Ellos".-_pensó Peeta, inmediatamente la imagen de sus tíos ocupo su mente. Toda la familia sabia lo disfuncional que eran los padres de Katniss, pero ¿A qué extremos habían llegado como para que su hija menor tuviera que abandonar su hogar? Su lado de chico bueno, le decía, no, le ordenaba que se acercara y fuera amable con la chica que se mudaba -invadía- a su casa.

-Está bien, mamá.-dijo en suspiro de derrota.

Y es por esa razón él, se encontraba sentado en las escaleras del pórtico de su casa, esperando -por ordenes de sus padres- el taxi que llevaba por carga a su prima.

-Pobre taxista.-Lamento al pobre que le hubiera tocado transportar a Katniss Everdeen.

Peeta arrugo el entrecejo, realmente no tenia recuerdos agradables sobre su prima, sus recuerdos eran normalmente insultos y sobrenombres hacia él. Y en cuanto a lo físico, solo recordaba su cabello moreno atado siempre en una trenza y un excesivo uso del color verde en su ropa. Por esa razón el muchacho relacionaba el verde como color de la maldad.

El ruido de unos neumáticos llamaron su atención, miro con una ceja alzada como un taxi se acercaba a gran velocidad,

-_La pesadilla ya llego_.- Peeta se levanto, sacudiendo polvo acumulado de sus pantalones. El taxi freno de repente frente a la casa de huéspedes, provocando el rechinido de las llantas de hule sobre el pavimento.

-¡Cuidado! ¡Llevas a una chica, no animales!-Grito una voz dentro del vehículo, perfectamente reconocida por el rubio.

-_Pobre_.-volvió a lamentar al taxista, observando cómo salía nervioso del vehículo para abrir el portaequipajes. Peeta respiro hondo.-Recuerda, Peeta, se amable.-trato de poner su mejor sonrisa, la cual por cierto se notaba a kilómetros que era fingida, solo esperaba que Katniss no se diera cuenta.

La puerta del pasajero se abrió, y lo que vio a continuación el rubio, rompió el recuerdo del físico de su prima.

-¿Katniss?-

-¿A quién esperabas? ¿Al ratón de los dientes? ¡Por supuesto que soy yo!-Confirmado, era ella, pero sí que había cambiado, ¿Donde estaba esa chica desarreglada? en su lugar había una chica arreglada ¿Y el cabello atado en una trenza? Solo veía rebeldes mechones oscuros cayendo a lado de su cara debajo de una gorra azul. Aun conservaba el color de la maldad en su ropa -dígase el verde- pero solo en la playera que portaba. Su prima cambio de apariencia, no era hermosa -¡Decapítenlo! si lo escuchan decir que Katniss era hermosa- pero se veía bonita y ese pensamiento fue suficiente como para que Peeta se sonrojara.

-¿Te vas a quedar ahí parado como idiota? o ¿Vas ayudarme con las maletas?-Katniss gruño de repente llamando la atención, Peeta dio un respingo en su lugar, notando que el taxista se había ido -huido- a la primera oportunidad, dejando a la morena cargando su equipaje.

-Si-i.-Tartamudeo, Katniss se limito a rodar los ojos. Nervioso tomo la maleta que cargaba la morena tocando levemente sus helados dedos. No sabía la razón, pero sus mejillas empezaron arder con el simple contacto, y por supuesto, el despistado Mellark, no noto que las mejillas de su prima se colorearon un bonito color rojo.

**_Y entramos en contacto,_**  
**_como si nuestras manos estuvieran atadas con un hilo._**

Peeta, no prestaba atención a la conversación que sostenían la recién llegada y su mamá, no le interesaba, es más quería salir con Finnick, pero su madre la había dedicado una mirada que le advertía que no podría salir hasta mañana.

_-No es de buena educación salir cuando tienes visitas.-_Le dijo su madre, cuando noto que Peeta se acercaba sigilosamente a la puerta.

Bufo molesto, la llegada de Katniss le había arruinado la tarde, si no es que toda la semana, pero como era optimista el chico se reconforto a sí mismo con un _mañana será mejor_.

-Y dime Katniss, ¿Tienes novio?-La pregunta de Portia lleno de curiosidad a su hijo. ¿Katniss? ¿Novio? ¡Si claro! En un mundo alterno quizás, pensó Peeta esperando la respuesta de su prima.

-No, Portia, ningún chico es lo suficientemente bueno para mí.-Contesto con cierto ego que la caracterizaba. Portia miro a su sobrina y soltó una carcajada algo escandalosa que fue seguida por una de Katniss.

Peeta sonrió por cortesía, la verdad es que la respuesta a la pregunta de su madre era obvia, ningún chico quería estar cerca de la agresiva Everdeen, a menos que fuera masoquista o idiota.

Katniss termino de reír primero y miro con cierta tristeza reflejada en sus ojos, al rubio que las acompañó, regreso su mirada a su tía para continuar con la plática.

._._._._._._. ._._._._._._. ._._._._._._. ._._._._._._. ._._._._._._. ._._._._._._. ._._._._._._.

La semana transcurrió rápido, y a pesar de que el rubio se lamentaba en una esquina de su mente. La semana con Katniss, su prima, no había estado mal. Normalmente se ignoraban y cuando eso no se podía -Ordenes de nueva cuenta de sus padres- Katniss podía ser más soportable que cuando niña

-_Lógico_.-Se recrimino el rubio. Y es que, Peeta esperaba por alguna mística razón -Nótese que puede llegar a ser un poco idiota- a su prima de nueve años, si, así como lo oyen ¡Esperaba que Katniss fuera una niña aun! ¡Oh Peeta! ¡Si que eres un perfecto...! ¡Han pasado nueve años sin verla! ¡Por dios!

-_Desde el intento de bombardeo_.-se recordó el. Nueve años desde que quisieron demoler su casa.

El golpee de la puerta cerrándose, lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad, Katniss había regresado. Se giro para observar a su prima que entraba a la sala, empapada de pies a cabeza. El rubio alzo una ceja y reprimió una sonrisa burlona que detecto Katniss.

-Ni se te ocurra decirlo.-Siseo ella, con aquella mirada fría que perdía poder con el castañeo de sus dientes acusa del frió.

-Te dije que llovería.-

-Cállate.-Trato de gritarlo, pero el castañeo de sus dientes se lo impedía y se abrazo a sí misma.

Peeta se mantuvo callado, ya no era una niña, la adolescencia había pasado por ella y estaba a punto de abandonarla para entrar a una etapa adulta. Se fijo en el cuerpo de su prima, era parecido al de su Hermana Prim -Si Katniss lo oyese comparándola con Prim, ya estaría enterrado bajo tierra- y un detalle no le paso desapercibido. La ropa que traía Katniss, se le pegaba a la piel, como segunda. El cabello también le enmarcaba la cara y se dio cuenta que le llegaba a mitad de la espalda ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado bajo la lluvia? Mejor dicho ¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado observándola? Su prima tenía una cara de incomodidad, porque, el, ¡su primo! La observaba desde quien sabe cuánto, con una mirada de bobo, con un ligero rubor sobre las mejillas.

-¿Qué tanto miras, cara de mono?-pregunto Katniss, con su típica hostilidad. Peeta desvió lo más rápido la vista hacia un punto fijo en la habitación.

-Vete a cambiar.-se limito a decir.-Te puedes enfermar.

**_Poniendo las manos en el espejo distorsionado_**  
**_el largo de nuestros dedos no es el mismo._**  
**_Desde ahora, ¿dormiremos en camas diferentes?_**

._._._._._._. ._._._._._._. ._._._._._._. ._._._._._._. ._._._._._._. ._._._._._._. ._._._._._._.

-Tienes unos ojos muy bonitos, Katniss.-Había comentado Plutarch en la cena. Comentario que no paso desapercibido por Peeta.

-Gracias.-

Le dio cierta razón a su padre. Katniss tenía ojos grandes y grises. Había notado que los ojos de su prima se iluminaban con cada maldad que cometía y ese brillo comenzaba a hipnotizarlo...

Rápidamente despejo los pensamientos sobre los ojos de su prima y siguió comiendo.

._._._._._._. ._._._._._._. ._._._._._._. ._._._._._._. ._._._._._._. ._._._._._._. ._._._._._._.

Bien, ha quedado en claro que Katniss era bonita, pero había más chicas simpáticas y más bonitas. Delly es un ejemplo, una chica demasiado hermosa -¡Ella! ¡Si era hermosa!- que llamaba la atención sin querer, con modales perfectos, y una forma de reír que encantaba a todo quien la escuchaba, y lo admita, de niño se había enamorado de la niña, pero de la noche a la mañana dejo de interesarle. En el fondo, Peeta sabía que lo que decía de su prima era una especie de excusa infantil, no sabía para que, no lo entendía.

-Peeta.-Llamo la morena sentada junto a él. Peeta le dirigió una mirada molesta que cambio rápidamente por una de sorpresa, su prima tenía la cara muy cerca de la suya, podía sentir su aliento sobre sus labios.

-¿Que quieres?-Trato de sonar lo menos nervioso y la chica lucio una sonrisa burlona.

**_-_**_Bingo.-_se felicito mentalmente la morena.- Cómprame un Helado.-El chico la miro perplejo, y por primera vez noto los labios rojos de su prima...

-¿Helado?-

-¿Estas sordo? muévete, y ni se te ocurra traer de fresa.-Ordeno mientras lo señalaba con su dedo índice. El muchacho frunció el ceño.

-¿Por qué no?-

-Soy alérgica.-Le tiro un golpe sobre el hombro de su primo, y se levanto subiendo las escaleras que la llevarían a su nuevo cuarto, sin dejar que el pobre rubio se opusiera.

Peeta suspiro y se levanto hacia la puerta principal, realmente no lo entendía. Por un breve segundo el recuerdo del aliento de su prima sobre sus labios, y el color de estos le parecía a verlo experimentado antes.

-_Rojo...como una fresa_.-pensó irónico el muchacho.

._._._._._._. ._._._._._._. ._._._._._._. ._._._._._._. ._._._._._._. ._._._._._._. ._._._._._._.

**Hola aqui esta la nueva historia, solo consta de dos capitulos asi que el miercoles es el final.**

**Saludos. Dudas, quejas, consejos, felicitaciones... en un review vale?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo II**

**Tengo miedo a los monstruos**

**_La puerta está cerrada con llave,_**  
**_nos miramos a los ojos. Mutuamente,_**  
**_buscando un responsable._**

Katniss al sentarse no era femenina, pero, mostraba la gran comodidad en la que se encontraba. Las piernas estiradas casi rozando la mesita del centro de la sala, el cuerpo casi cayendo del sofá mientras con una mano sostenía el helado de chocolate que Peeta -De alguna manera- le trajo, y ahora estaba acabándose. En la otra mano estaba depositado el control de la televisión. Peeta gruño por lo bajo, Katniss acaparo todo el aparato y le pasaba de canales tan rápido que no se distinguían que daban.

_-Fue ese día, cuando tres valerosos niños, abordo de un autobús...-_Peeta levanto la ceja, ese era uno de los tantos reportajes que se realizaron luego de que salvaron el distrito. Lastimeramente para Katniss, no pudo cambiar tan rápido el canal como para que Peeta no lo notara...

El recuerdo le llego de golpee. Como una pelota de béisbol estrellándose contra su cara, y con la estridente risa de los que llegaron a ver su desafortunado incidente.

-Distrito 12.- Era la clave. El rubio abrió los ojos ¡Oh no!, Volteo hacia Katniss con una expresión que denotaba terror y asombro.-Dios mío...

-¿Qué pasa?-Pregunto sin inmutarse que su primo la observaba, llevándose el ultimo trozo del cono de el helado a la boca.

-¡Te me confesaste a los nueve años!-Soltó, sin delicadeza alguna. Katniss se atraganto con lo último de su helado.

-¿De qué carajo estás hablando?-La morena trato de usar ese típico tono seguro, sarcástico, y rudo de su voz, pero no pudo.

-¡En el techo! ¡De mi casa! ¡Dijiste que me amabas! -Grito y el eco les regreso a ambos más duro de lo que pensaban.

Se mantuvieron callados un largo tiempo. Katniss se creía segura, pensado que Peeta había olvidado su confesión. Y por unas semanas se creyó a salvo, con un viejo y deprimente recuerdo que no debió nunca haber pasado. Con el corazón herido. ¡Se había enamorado de su primo! ¡Joder!

**_La urgencia de correr_**  
**_recorre mi espalda en ese momento._**

Peeta, la observaba, fascinado, nervioso, aterrado. El silencio de su prima, solo confirmaba el recuerdo, ya que no había escuchado que lo negara, ¿Que debería hacer? ¿Pedir una disculpa por su impertinencia? o ¿Pedir una explicación? En su pequeño debate mental, noto las pequeñas lágrimas resbalándose en el rostro ajeno. Lo entendió.

_-_Katniss**... ¿Me amas?-**Sin pensarlo, pregunto, su lengua lo había traicionado. Katniss respondió en una sonrisa, un "cállate Peeta" que no negaba y confirmaba la sospecha que se tenía.

En ese momento, Peeta no lo dudo, la abrazo contra sí mismo y el llanto fue estruendoso por parte de la morena. Dejo que se calmara, pasaron varios minutos antes de que los gimoteos por parte de su prima se calmaran, tomo su rostro por la barbilla, y observo sus ojos, su nariz hasta llegar a sus labios...Rojos como una fresa...

La beso sin más, tímido, lento y torpe. Katniss abrió los ojos sorprendida, sin poder procesar la información de lo que ocurría.

**_Girando el pomo de la puerta la abriste,_**  
**_el sonido rebota así como te detengo yo_**  
**_y beso tu dedo extendido._**

._._._._._._. ._._._._._._. ._._._._._._. ._._._._._._. ._._._._._._. ._._._._._._. ._._._._._._.

Habían decidido que después de eso ese beso, no volvería a ocurrir algo así. Pero ¡oh mi Dios! rompieron el trato varias veces, cuando se quedaban solos, cuando salían a pasear, cuando estaban seguros en la habitación de Peeta. Era un juego a que ambos les encantaba jugar, la excitación corría por sus venas.

Los besos que algunas veces parecían tornarse más lujuriosos con el paso del tiempo, se controlaban desde luego, porque no estaba bien. ¡Por supuesto que no estaba bien! ¡Seguían siendo familia!

Oh pero bendita sea la excitación que causaba de esconderse de todos, de los inquilinos, de los amigos de Peeta, de los padres y tíos de Peeta y Katniss correspondientemente. Oh maldita sea el momento que los dioses le habían jugado esta cruel broma. Enamorarse de tu primo, es pecado.

Y ahí estaban, sentados en la cama de Peeta, con las luces apagadas, con los inquilinos durmiendo tranquilamente, e iluminados por el brillo débil de las estrellas. Se besaban como si el mañana no hubiese. Pequeños suspiros escapan de la boca de la morena, cuando el aire se les escapaba de los pulmones. Los besos empezaron a bajar por el cuello de ambos. Provocando marcas rojas en su camino.

-Pee-Peeta.-Murmuro sumisa, como pocas veces la había visto.

-¿Que sucede?-pregunto elevando la vista del cuello de su prima.

-No...Está bien.-Dijo en un susurro lleno de culpabilidad. No eres la única que se siente culpable Katniss.

-Eso ya lo sabíamos.-Se aparto en un movimiento de su prima, no continuaría si ella no quería. Escucho un breve gracias por parte de la morena que se levanto de la cama directo a la puerta.

-Buenas noches.-Tomo el pomo de la puerta.- Peeta...¿Has cerrado la puerta?-El aludido dio un respingo de la sorpresa.

-No.-

-No abre.-Dijo ella un tanto nerviosa.

-Debió...ser Plutarch, pensó que estábamos platicando a gusto y no quiso que nadie nos molestara.-explico pensando en lo convincente que sonaba.

-Ah.-Katniss regreso a su lugar en la cama, con las manos entrelazadas, jugando con sus dedos.-Creo...que me quedaría a dormir contigo.-Dijo fingiendo irritación y mentalmente agradeció a la noche con su oscuridad para que no notara lo roja que se encontraba su cara.

Peeta no contesto, sonrió. Sonrió porque sabía que había más formas para salir de su cuarto, sonrió porque Katniss solo estaba excusándose con la puerta para no irse.

**_Es una infantil excusa para apagar todas las luces._**  
**_No debo tocar tu cabello,_**  
**_si no estaré mintiendo también._**

Katniss se tiro en la cama, con los pies aun tocando el suelo y mirando las estrellas. Al rubio le pareció tentadora la idea de estar arriba de su prima...Contrólate Peeta, es tu prima ¿Lo olvidas? Porque aunque se besaban, no podían omitir la culpa que los carcomía al terminar de hacerlo.

La morena poso su mano encima de la del chico. Peeta se tenso en su lugar sintiendo los tibios dedos de su prima recorrer toda su mano hasta el antebrazo.

-_Solo es un inocente gesto_.-Pensó con el rubor en las mejillas, con la tentación de besar a su prima hasta quedarse sin aliento, con una Katniss que lo miraba con sus grandes ojos grises pidiéndole algo que estaba mal.

-Peeta.-susurro. Fue una orden silenciosa, el rubio la entendió, se posiciono encima de la morena, besando sus mejillas primero, para luego terminar uniendo los labios. Era un beso más posesivo, más feroz que los anteriores.

**_El tiempo a solas de mamá y papá se acabó,_**  
**_¿no es cierto? Es un sueño distante._**  
**_La sábana me proporciona calor,_**  
**_y tú rompes mi broche_**  
**_sin hablar._**

Eran primerizos en esto, los besos posesivos se convirtieron en perezosos cuando Peeta se alzo un poco para observar a su prima, le pregunto ¿Estás segura? Katniss lo miro de mala forma, soltando un comentario algo agresivo que termino en un silencioso "Si". Unieron los labios nuevamente más lento e igualmente demandantes. Marcas rojas fueron dejaron un camino en el cuello oliváceo de la morena, quien suspiraba.

La ropa de pronto pareció incomodarles, una capa que les impedía llegar a mas, y fue arrebatada por las manos temblorosas de ambos, que se encargaban de acariciar al tiempo que experimentaban la piel desprotegida del otro.

**_El tiempo se ha detenido,_**  
**_dos personas se abrazan._**  
**_Cada latido diferente de tu corazón_**  
**_me hace querer que el mío se sincronice con el tuyo._**

Fue un ronco gemido de placer y dolor que surco los labios de Katniss, cuando _su primo, _la penetro. Peeta la beso en ese momento. El vaivén de caderas fue doloroso para ambos, pero pronto se fueron acostumbrándose al cuerpo del otro.

Un fuerte calor los invadió ambos, un gemido se les escapa al mismo tiempo. Los cuerpos sudorosos, las mejillas sonrojadas por el esfuerzo y aun jadeando recuperando el aliento perdido. Peeta se recostó a lado de su prima, ella, sonríe pero es él quien murmura algo que Katniss comprende como un te amo. Un te amo que suena a los que se dicen los amantes, no al que se le dice a un amigo o un familiar.

La morena le regresa el gesto y lo besa, lento y torpe por que casi no tiene aliento. Peeta la abraza posesivo con un brazo y ella se acorruca en el pecho ajeno, cerrando los ojos, dejándose llevar por el cansancio, el rubio la sigue unos segundos después.

**_Tu aliento cálido se disuelve_**  
**_como el final del tibio abrazo._**  
**_Después de esto no me moveré,_**  
**_porque yo soy tu caballero._**

._._._._._._. ._._._._._._. ._._._._._._. ._._._._._._. ._._._._._._. ._._._._._._. ._._._._._._.

El hecho termino sin que terceros se enterasen, con un secreto entre ellos, un secreto que ninguno pronunciara a excepción de las pequeñas sonrisas cómplices, porque saben que compartieron algo que está prohibido.

El verano estaba por terminar, a tres semanas y el otoño llegaría, con eso una carta de una universidad fue entregada a Katniss. La habían aceptado.

La alegría no se hizo esperar y una feliz celebración se dio. El triunfo de la morena fue orgullo de toda la casa, quienes se habían acostumbrado a la presencia de ella y ahora la miraban marcharse. Se despidieron de ella con un abrazo, otros con una despedida dramática, pero al final todas fueron despedidas.

Peeta y Katniss solo se despidieron de un abrazo y una sonrisa. No había nada que agregar, se habían despedido la noche anterior con un beso que rozaba los límites de la lujuria y la moral. Peeta no la seguiría, el estudiaría en otra ciudad cercana y ella en otro estado. Demasiado lejos, demasiado sospechoso si la siguiera. Tal vez lejos estarían mejor, ocultando hasta la tumba su sucio secreto.

-Adiós, Peeta.-Pronuncio la morena la noche anterior cuando se dirigía a la puerta.

-Te amo, Katniss.-Soltó, como siempre sin pensar bien, sin meditarlo antes de que su cerebro diera la orden de hablar.

-También te amo.-Dijo con una sonrisa y un sonrojo en el rostro que Peeta no capto porque ella estaba de espaldas.

._._._._._._. ._._._._._._. ._._._._._._. ._._._._._._. ._._._._._._. ._._._._._._. ._._._._._._.

**Hola, pues aqui esta el final.**

**Perdon por la tardanza pero estaba arreglando las practicas que hare y hoy me toco re-inscribirme fue como me acorde que les debia capitulos. Saludos =)**

**Ya saben... quejas, reclamos, sugerencias y más en un review =)**


End file.
